Połączeni w ciemnościach
by Shira Yuuki Kuro
Summary: Utknął tak już od dawna, widząc tak wiele początków i końców. Minęło już millennium, a jego wiek nie uległ zmianie, jego ciało nie może umrzeć; jego dusza została uwięziona, skazując go na wieczną egzystencje. To on pojawia się w ich życiu, a oni nie są przygotowani na wydarzenia, które doświadczą z nim. Viper jest ciekawą zagadką. Nieśmiertelny!Harry
1. Rozdział 1 Część 1

**Tytuł:** Połączeni w ciemnościach

**Tytuł oryginału:** And In The Darkness Bind Them (link w moim profilu)

**Autor:** EpikalStorms (link w moim profilu)

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

* * *

**Połączeni w ciemnościach**

**Saga Pierwsza: Władca Pierścieni**

**Rozdział Pierwszy (Część 1)**

"—I wtedy pomachał mi na pożegnanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, możesz w to uwierzyć?!"

Westchnął, opierając się o blat baru, połowicznie słuchając paplania pijanego mężczyzny wymachującego kuflem piwa, chcącego podkreślić tym swoje słowa. Słyszał tego człowieka, naprawdę, on go słyszał—ale nie do końca… wsłuchiwał się w jego wypowiedzi.

Były takie chwile, jak ta, które spędzał na myśleniu o swoim życiu, jak długo to już trwało i jak długo będzie trwać. Urodził się jako dziecko cudownej pary, niedawno poślubionej nie cały rok wcześniej. Życie było radosne, z pewnością, ale wokół trwała wojna. Ludzie umieralni codziennie, i psychotyczny szaleniec był na wolności. Jego rodzice oddali się praktycznie walce po jednej ze stron, jednakże zdecydowali się zając jego wychowaniem. Ale ta wojna; to nie była zwyczajna wojna. Nie, to była magiczna wojna.

Jego rodzice byli dość wysoko postawieni w wewnętrznym kręgu jednej z walczących stron. Robili wszystko aby chronić ich rodzinę, przyjaciół i sojuszników, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Stracili wielu—i nie minęło wiele czasu aż para sama stała się bezpośrednim celem, wtedy ich przywódca podjął dodatkowe środki, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo.

Jego rodzice wraz z nim—wtedy był zaledwie małym brzdącem, ledwie jednorocznym—zostali zabroni do bezpiecznej kryjówki; miejsca które ich wróg nie powinien znać. Było bardzo dobrze zabezpieczone, zaledwie troje ludzi znało jego lokalizacje, nie licząc siebie i jego rodziców. Magia konieczna do utrzymania tego zaklęcia, potrzebowała kogoś innego—bliskiego przyjaciela, który nigdy by ich nie wydał. Troje mężczyzn było potencjalnymi kandydatami na tą pozycję, wszyscy z nich byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi jego rodziców, w szczególności jego ojca. Wobec jednego z nich były snute podejrzenia, spowodowane jego niebezpieczną kondycją, która nie była jego winą. Drugi mężczyzna był niezwykle blisko z jego ojcem; byli praktycznie braćmi. I trzeci, ostatni z ich grupy—mały człowiek, prawdopodobnie nie mający piątej klepki. Jego rodzice chcieli wybrać tego drugiego przyjaciela, ale on zaproponował aby jego miejsce wziął inny.

Na nieszczęście dla jego rodziców, i dla niego, wybrali złego mężczyznę.

Gdy tylko był pewny, że tylko on wiedział że to on utrzymuje jego rodzinę ukrytą i bezpieczną, i tylko on znał ich lokalizację, udał się bezpośrednio do wroga i wykwiczał mu wszystko w zamian za swoje życie.

Nienawidził tego człowieka, nienawidził go, chciał go zabić—ale, niestety, mężczyzna nie żył. Może tak było lepiej. Jego przeznaczenie zostało przepowiedziane, miało nadejść bez względu na to co miało się stać. Ale nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, że gdyby ten mężczyzna, który powinieneś był bliskim i lojalnym przyjacielem jego rodziców, nie zdradził ich, on nie musiał by cierpieć tak jak cierpiał. W ten sposób, przez tyle czasu...

Nie do końca był pewien jak zareagować, gdy odkrył że nie może dołączyć do tych których kochał, do tych którzy już odeszli. Tak naprawdę nie był do końca pewny kiedy się zorientował. Być może to było tego dnia gdy oficjalnie był już dwudziestolatkiem, a może nawet dwa lata później, gdy zorientował się że nie nigdy nie miał dwudziestki jedynki. Być może to było tamtego dnia, gdy ostatnia droga jego sercu osoba zmarła, raczej makabrycznie.

Być może, to był nawet ten dzień, gdy śnił o końcu wszystkiego. Pierwsze siedemnaście lat jego życia, nie wiedząc, że zostało mu przeznaczone wieczne życie, sadził że odejdzie jak wszyscy. On myślał, wierzył, że każdy kiedyś umrze, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Tak właśnie się działo. Śmierć była częścią życia, nie było od niej ucieczki.

Najwyraźniej jednak on był—jest—jedynym wyjątkiem.

Oczywiście, kogo on oszukiwał. Jego życie nigdy nie było normalne. On zawsze był tym jednym wyjątkiem, był jedyny któremu przytrafiały się takie rzeczy. Nikomu tylko jemu. On zawsze był wyjątkowy.

Był jedynym któremu udało się uciec od szponów śmierci.

Już nigdy nie zobaczy tych których kochał—w przeszłości, teraźniejszości, czy w przyszłości—nigdy.

I w jakiś sposób musiał się z tym pogodzić. W przeciwnym razie mógłby zwariować i wtedy on, jego umysł i dusza—to wszystko, byłoby stracone.

"—wiesz, ja tylko—"

"Tak," przerwał. Jego gładki głos zwrócił uwagę mężczyzny, który przed chwilą mówił, a także tych którzy nie, na początku. Teraz jednakże zaczęli. To właśnie się działo kiedy się odzywał. Ludzie słuchali. To było irytujące, głównie wtedy gdy nie chciałeś być w centrum uwagi przez dłuższy czas. "Jestem pewien, iż to było dla ciebie okropne doświadczenie. Moje kondolencje."

Podniósł szklankę do swoich ust, wypijając łyka podczas gdy inny mężczyzna potakiwał głową, tak szybko, iż można było sądzić że jego głowa może odpaść, i kontynuował swoją paplaninę. "Właśnie! Wiesz, właśnie sobie myśla'—"

"Przepraszam za niego" przepraszający głos przemówił w zgiełku. Ta osoba wyglądała wystarczająco przyjaźnie; piaskowe włosy, łagodne brązowe oczy, pomarszczone na krawędziach z powodu stałego uśmiechania się, aksamitne, stonowane policzki i liczne zagłębienia w nich. "On naprawdę jeszcze nie wie jak się zachowywać podczas picia."

Ach. Albo dla tego pijanego mężczyzny obok niego picie było nowym doświadczeniem, lub nie był zbyt tolerancyjny względem alkoholu. "Od jak dawna to robi?"

Jasnowłosy młody mężczyzna przysiadł się do niego, śmiejąc się. " Od kilku lat właściwie."

Uśmiechnął się do swojego napoju. "Rozumiem. Więc on nie jest jeszcze w tym mistrzem."

"Nie do końca," zaśmiał się drugi mężczyzna, wymachując do barmana i zamawiając sobie kolejną szklankę. Barman skinął głową i odszedł, wycierając ręce w fartuch; jego nowy towarzysz odwrócił się do niego i otworzył swoje usta, pokazując proste, białe zęby. "Więc, jak się nazywasz?"

Uniósł brew. "Czy nie ma tu zwyczaju, że powinno się samemu przedstawić przed pytaniem o tożsamość innej osoby?" Młodszy mężczyzna pokrył się solidnym rumieńcem. "Ach, racja. Przepraszam." Drugi mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, i po chwili on zaakceptował ją.

"Nazywam się Ohmer Swindelund. Miło cię poznać...?" Ohmer wyszczerzył się.

Westchnął. Więc, i tak przed chwilą skarcił tego faceta o nie podanie swojego imienia. To jego też dotyczy. Teraz , którego imienia powinien w tej chwili użyć...? "Nazywam się Viper."

Ohmer zamrugał. "Viper? To brzmi bardzo interesująco... W jaki jest to języku? Wiem, że nie jest to na pewno Ludzki..."

Racja. Angielski był teraz wymarłym językiem. Musiał przestać zapominać o takich rzeczach. "Masz rację. Tak właściwie jest to w martwym języku. Nigdzie go nie znajdziesz."

Ohmer przyglądał mu się. "Czy ono coś znaczy? Moi rodzice powiedzieli mi że moje imię oznacza 'łagodne wzgórza o świcie'. Czy twoje imię w tym języku też coś znaczy?"

"Oznacza," on, Viper, odpowiedział w zamyśleniu "ale nie sądzę, żebym ci powiedział. Lubię oglądać jak ludzie zgadują."

Ohmer wydął wargi. "Och." Potem usiadł. "A co z—"

"Nie mam nazwiska," Viper odpowiedział lekceważąco— Nigdy nie miał nazwisk. Patrzył w milczeniu, popijając ze szklanki, jak Ohmer uniósł brwi, zanim został rozproszony przez pojawienie się własnego drinka.

Viper wiedział, że nie posiadanie nazwiska, czy żadnych tytułów przypiętych do swojego imienia, były równoznaczne z nieposiadaniem prawdziwej tożsamości.

Na ile się orientował, był jedynym który żył, stojąc z boku i patrząc jak mijały wieki, a także obserwując zniszczenia i narodziny kolejnych po sobie cywilizacji, świata po świecie, planety po planecie... millenium po millenium.

Nie był do końca zaniepokojony byciem, w pewnym sensie, praktycznie nikim.

Ponieważ, szczerze mówiąc, może to wszystko czym chciałby kiedykolwiek być.

Ohmer ponownie nawiązał rozmowę, zaraz po tym jak opróżnił swój kieliszek, a Viper zastanawiał się po co on to robi. On zawsze był osobą unikającą zaprzyjaźniania się, także nawet zdobywania współpracowników. I tak nie wytrzymywali długo, w porównaniu do niego, a on nienawidził tego—nienawidził tego uczucia bezradności, które zawsze czuł gdy oni umierali. Nienawidził faktu że musiał utrzymywać swoje prawdziwe życie, wszystko co go określało, w sekrecie przed nimi, bo co innego miał zrobić? Powiedzieć im, że nie był w stanie umrzeć? Przypuszczał, że mógłby im to udowodnić—on próbował większości sposobów, które mogły prowadzić do śmierci, nic nie zadziałało na niego—ale nie sądził, że mógłby pozostać z nimi po tym. Gapiliby się na niego, baliby się go, nie traktowaliby jak równego im—czasami traktowaliby go jakby był czymś niższym, gorszym od nich, a czasami traktowali go jak boga (nienawidził tej reakcji najbardziej), niemal dosłownie go czcząc—Nie mógłby sobie z tym poradzić. Nie mógłby znieść takiej reakcji.

Więc był to sekret. Którego nie wyjawił absolutnie, w żadnych okolicznościach, nikomu.

Nigdy nie został odwiedzony przez żadną wyższą, niebiańską istotę. Nikt nigdy nie przyszedł, aby wyjaśnić mu wszystko, wszystkiego musiał nauczyć się sam. Przez pierwsze kilka wieków, tysiącleci—był zagubiony, tak zupełnie i całkowicie, że nie wiedział czy będzie w stanie chodzić na własnych nogach.

Nigdy nie chciał wrócić to tamtego okresu.

"Więc," Ohmer westchnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę Vipera. "Sądzę, że na dzisiaj już wystarczy. I tak musiałbym wyjść wcześniej, aby zdążyć do domu na czas na uroczystość. To urodziny mojego kuzyna, wiedziałeś?" Nie, Viper nie wiedział, ale nie powiedział nic. Siedział tam, cicho, pozwalając lekko zmarnowanemu mężczyźnie kontynuować. "Tak, dzisiaj strzeliła mu dwudziestka-siódemka. Bree jest takim przyjaznym miejscem, nie sądzisz?

Bree? Tak nazywało się to miasto w którym był? Nigdy nie przejmował się czytaniem znaków, a to on pomógł w tworzeniu prawie połowy języków używanych w tych czasach—zawsze to robił. Ale, nie, znaki zawsze były dla niego nieważne. Zorientował się—on nigdy nie próbował doceniać swojej pracy.

Zgadza się. Bree. Był tu wcześniej, wiele razy, na przestrzeni lat, wieków. Tak, w rzeczywistości lubił to miejsce. Ale nie powiedział nic.

Viper patrzył w milczeniu, jak Ohmer wstał, rzucił kilka monet barmanowi i opuścił karczmę, ciągnąc za sobą całkowicie pijanego i nieprzytomnego przyjaciela—Viper rozpoznał w nim mężczyznę, którego... słuchał wcześniej.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak przyjazny jasnowłosy młody człowiek podszedł w ogóle do niego. Większość tego nie robiła, nawet gościnni ludzie z Bree, widząc jego ciemne ubrania, doskonałe do skradania, i czarny kaptur ukrywający jego rysy twarzy. Jego strój nie był aż tak inny od większości, ale wielu on odpędzał, z pomocą cichej, niemal złowrogiej aury, która zazwyczaj go otaczała.

Viper wstał, odkładając mały stos monet na ladzie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia idąc po schodach do pokoju wynajętego przez niego. Barman skinął w jego stronę, gdy zniknął za drzwiami, zgarniając zapłatę i wracając do reszty klientów.

**oOoOo**

_"—O! Talerzy srebrnych był też stos_

_I łyżek srebrnych i złotych._

_By na niedzielę serwis lśnił,_

_Polerowano go co sił_

_Popiołem każdej soboty."_

Cóż. To było ciekawe.

Viper wylegiwał się na taborecie, przy długiej, krętej ladzie baru, sącząc drinka i obserwując śpiewającego hobbita z pół ukrytym rozbawieniem. Mały człowieczek tańczył po pomieszczeniu, ale mroczny mężczyzna mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie nutę paniki podczas śpiewania, a Viper nabrał ochoty wyśmiania go. Widział wszystko, to jak młodszego hobbita jeszcze młodszy przyjaciel—jak się nazywał, Pippin?—poszedł i praktycznie się upił—Szczerze mówiąc, Viper stwierdził że ten radosny wyraz na głupiutkim małym hobbicie był odrobinę niebezpieczny, kiedy "_Sprzedają je na pinty?!"_—i zaczął wygadywać różne historie z ich życia. Dowiedział się także czegoś ciekawego, że Pan Underhill nie był w rzeczywistości Panem Underhillem a Panem Bagginsem. Gdzie słyszał już to nazwisko?

_"Do kota więc gospodarz rzekł:_

_Patrz – białe konie Księżyca_

_Wędzideł gryzą stal i rżą –_

_Ich pan pod stołem znalazł dom_

_A Słońce szczerzy już lica."_

Teraz, gdy tak o tym pomyślał, to ta melodia brzmiała nieco znajomo. Czy nie słyszał podobnej kiedy był dzieckiem? W przedszkolu, czyż nie? Zadziwiające jak historia czasem się powtarza. Choć ta wersja melodii była znacznie bardziej zabawna, zwłaszcza śpiewana przez pijaków. Viper wciąż miał ochotę się śmiać.

Nagle zmrużył oczy. Ten błysk, co to było?

_"A Księżyc stoczył się za szczyt,"_

To było tam, właśnie tam, w ręce śpiewającego hobbita—ręce Pana Bagginsa.

_"—Gdy słońce było już w górze,_

_Więc pomyślało: cóż to, cóż?—"_

Czas wydawał się niemal dosłownie zwolnić, a oczy Vipera podążały za blaskiem metalu tego przedmiotu—pierścienia, to był pierścień—który spadał w dół, w dół—

_"Już w krąg aż złoto jest od zórz –"_

Dokładnie na mały, przysadzisty palec hobbita.

_"—A wszyscy kładą się do łóżek!"_

Wybuchło zamieszanie. Mężczyźni i kilka kobiet, którzy byli w ich otoczeniu w tym słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, podskoczyli, krzesła zostały odrzucone do tyłu, ludzie jąkali się, krzyczeli, zaprzeczali lub wydawali zaskoczone okrzyki. Viper pochylił się na swoim miejscu, opierając łokcie na kolanach, a jego oczy były zmrużone podejrzliwie, podczas gdy splótł palce w zamyśleniu.

Ten pierścień, to nie mogło być to o czym myślał, prawda? I jak to możliwe, że to trafiło w ręce właśnie _hobbita_?

Zmrużone oczy Vipera otworzyły się szeroko. "Ach," wyszeptał. Teraz pamiętał. Baggins, to nazwisko—czy to nie było nazwisko rodziny—Och.

Cóż, to było jego szczęście, mimo wszystko.

Naprawdę, nie mógł dostać dnia odpoczynku?

Viper westchnął i zobaczył jak Frodo Baggins pojawia się pod stołem w otaczającym go chaosie. Powoli podszedł do miejsca w którym ukrywał się hobbit, i kątem oka zobaczył jak inna zakapturzona postać próbowała zrobić to samo. Viper uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Dotarł do stołu i usiadł na nim. Przerzucił jedną nogę na drugą, blokują ją na kostce, i odchylił głowę do tyłu. "Dlaczego się ukrywasz, Frodo Bagginsie?" Zadumał, najwyraźniej mówiąc do siebie, ale poczuł jak ktoś uderzył się o stół, od jego spodu.

Usłyszał jak hobbit zadławił się powietrzem, i czekał jak Frodo podejmie decyzje czy mu się pokazać, czy też nie. W końcu ciekawość wygrała, i młoda głowa z kręconymi brązowymi włosami pojawiła się w polu widzenia Vipera. "Kim jesteś?" Froda zapytał się go ostrożnie i spokojnie.

Viper uklęknął i spojrzał Frodo w oczy—choć wiedział, że hobbit nie będzie w stanie zobaczyć jego oczu, ponieważ były one schowane w cieniu jego kaptura. "Ja?" Przechylił głowę na bok, wskazując palcem na siebie. "Dlaczego pytasz, jestem twoim sposobem na wydostanie się z tego bałaganu." Powoli wstał i wyciągnął rękę. "Choć ze mną, Frodo. Zabiorę cię w bezpieczniejsze miejsce niż to."

Frodo wpatrywał się w niego, tylko lekko strachliwie. Viper był pod wrażeniem. "A co z—co z moimi przyjaciółmi?"

Viper przypomniał sobie o pozostałych trzech hobbitach, które pojawiły się w gospodzie w towarzystwie Frodo. "Nie martw się o nich. Na pewno ciebie znajdą." Spojrzał na nerwowego hobbita będącego tuż przed nim. "Weź moją _rękę_, Panie Baggins." Powiedział surowo.

Niski hobbit mrugnął raz, dwa, trzy razy, a następnie powoli wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Viper spojrzał na drugiego człowieka, który zatrzymał się kilka metrów od nich, ukryty przez panikujący wokół nich tłum, i obserwował ich przez zwężone oczy ukazujące wrogość. Viper ukrył chęć zachichotania, i szarpnął hobbita gdy tylko ich ręce się złączyły. Opuścili pomieszczenie; Viper ciągnął za sobą przerażonego Frodo po schodach do góry. "Tędy, Panie Baggins."

Frodo szedł za nim najlepiej jak mógł będąc ciągniętym przez kogoś większego od siebie; był cicho do czasu gdy Viper wszedł do pokoju hobbita. Postanowił nie mówić Frodo, skąd wiedział gdzie oni nocowali, pomimo pytającego wyrazu na twarzy hobbita. Po zamknięciu drzwi, odwrócił się w stronę hobbita. Viper nie do końca wiedział dlaczego to robił. Może dlatego, że Frodo przypominał mu samego siebie, sprzed wielu lat, wieków, tysiącleci. Wiedział jak to jest, gdy los spoczywał na jego barkach, przeznaczenie.

Frodo zadał mu wiele pytań, wszystkie w zadawane w pośpiechu, lekko spanikowanym tonem, którego używał do śpiewania wcześniej piosenki, natomiast Viper udzielał mu ostrych i bardzo tajemniczych odpowiedzi, aż hobbit rozłożył ręce w geście frustracji, a Viper uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

Drzwi zostały otwarte mocnym szarpnięciem, i Viper zobaczył tamtego zakapturzonego mężczyznę, który siedział wcześniej na rogu baru, a potem podążał za nimi.

Frodo podskoczył z zaskoczenia i odwrócił się twarzą do przybysza. "Kim jesteś?" Krzyknął cicho.

"Nazywam się Strider*," prychnął człowiek. "Jestem strażnikiem. I jeśli mogę zapytać, kim on jest?" Człowiek nazywający się Strider, pokazał palcem w kierunku innego mężczyzny w kapturze.

"To-" Frodo przerwał w zamyśleniu, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Vipera, "Jak się nazywasz?" Strider rozłożył ręce. "Valarowie!" Zawołał. "Nie zachowujesz żadnych środków ostrożności?"

"Ja," Viper odchylił się do tyłu, a pozostała dwójka zamilkła i słuchała. "Jestem Viper."

Patrzyli na niego, a Viper podniósł niewidzialną dla nich brew. "Co? To wszystko," rozłożył swoje ręce, a następnie położył je za głowę. "Jeśli chciałeś, żebym dodał do tego jeszcze moje stanowisko, jak ten gość tutaj," wskazał na Stridera, a Strażnik pociągnął nosem. "No cóż, przykro mi. Nie mam żadnego. Możesz bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że jestem nikim, i to byłaby w większości prawda." Wyglądasz jak typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy." Strider zadrwił, szturchając go mocno w pierś, na co Viper tylko się wyszczerzył. "A ty sam nie jesteś?" Odpowiedział, oczy Stridera drgnęły, a on sam odwrócił się, ponownie patrząc na Frodo. Viper wywnioskował, że Strażnik zdecydował się od teraz ignorować jego obecność. "Ty!" Zawołał, wpatrując się w Frodo. "Trochę więcej rozwagi i ostrożności by nie zaszkodziło, według mnie. To, Panie, nie jest drobiazg do noszenia."

Frodo i Viper wymienili spojrzenia, nie żeby widział jego oczy. Stanął zdecydowanie. "Ja nic nie noszę!" Odpowiedział.

"W istocie." Strider spojrzał, a następnie podszedł do świecy, która leżała przy oknie pokoju. Zgasił ogień swoimi palcami, pozostawiając ich trójkę w ciemnościach. Viper odchylił się, aby posłuchać. "Gdy zechcę mogę przestać się rzucać w oczy, ale stanie się całkowicie niewidzialnym jest rzadką umiejętnością, panie 'Underhill.'" Frodo odskoczył, skąd Strażnik wiedział kim był. "Czego chcesz?"

Viper wziął głęboki oddech, a pokój ponownie był wystarczająco jasny, ale tylko dla niego. Patrzył jak Strider pochyla głowę i pyta nerwowego hobbita, "Boisz się?"

Viper uniósł brew. Czy ten facet musiał pytać? Każdy z mózgiem większym od ziarnka gorczycy byłby w stanie stwierdzić, że tak, Frodo był przerażony. Ale hobbit i tak odpowiedział. "Tak."

Twarz Stridera pociemniała. "Nie wystarczająco przerażony, muszę powiedzieć. Wiem, co na ciebie poluje, panie Frodo."

Viper zamrugał, po czym się rozpromienił. "Och," powiedział, najwyraźniej do samego siebie. "Oni. Zapomniałem o nich. Okropne, paskudne upiory Pierścienia." Zwrócił się w stronę Frodo, który był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. "Upiory Pierścienia?" Zapytał Vipera, podczas gdy Strider posłał nieufne spojrzenie w jego kierunku.

"O, tak." Viper zadumał wesoło. "Upiory, te stworzenia. Ich jad jest naprawdę bolesny, jeśli ktoś by mnie pytał, co powinno się zrobić, ponieważ kiedyś poczułem ten ból." Potem odchylił głowę w stronę drzwi. "Hm?"

Właśnie wtedy drzwi otworzyły się, Strider zerwał się i wprawną ręką dobył miecza. Viper zachichotał, kiedy Merry, Pippin i Sam—inni hobbici—potknęli się. Sam, ten z przodu, Viper pomyślał miał zaciśnięte pięści przed nim i był gotowy do walki. "Zostaw go!" Krzyczał na ślepo. "Albo będziesz miał do czynieni zemną, Długonogi!"

Viper zaczął się śmiać cicho, a trzej hobbici zatrzymali się zmieszani. Ten trzymający jasną świece, Pippin, podniósł ją wyżej, dzięki czemu pokój był oświetlony ponownie. Viper wyłączył swój wzrok, ponieważ nie było już potrzebny. Strider posłał chichoczącemu mężczyźnie spojrzenie i schował z powrotem swój miecz. "Masz tęgie serce, młody hobbicie," zaczął, a uwaga maluczkich skupiła się na nim. "Ale to ciebie nie uratuje," skończył, trochę mrocznie, pomyślał Viper. Strider zwrócił się do Frodo, który siedział na łóżku, zamrożony. "Nie możesz dłużej czekać na czarodzieja, panie Frodo. Oni nadchodzą."

"Kto?" Merry zapytał niepewnie. "Kto nadchodzi?"

"Tu nie chodzi o to 'kto'." Powiedział Viper, i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Viper wyszczerzył się, a Strider zmarszczył brwi. "Pytanie, które powinieneś zadać mały hobbicie, to nie kto... a 'co'. Nazgûle!"

**oOoOo**

* Strider - inne imię Aragorna. Spolszczone brzmi Obieżyświat, ale ja osobiście wolę wersję oryginalną.


	2. Rozdział 1 Część 2

**Połączeni w ciemnościach**

**Saga Pierwsza: Władca Pierścieni**

**Rozdział: Pierwszy (Część 2)**

**oOoOo**

Pomarszczony strażnik z Bree podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał odgłos galopujących koni i zgrzyt. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jak tylko zbliżające się postacie przedarły się przez jego bramę, zbliżając się do gospody, 'Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem'. Wkrótce po tym jak weszli do środka wszędzie zaczęły rozbrzmiewać krzyki, i coś co brzmiało jak dźwięk szczęk metalu. Strażnik przycisnął się plecami do drewnianej ściany swojego posterunku. "O rany." Wysapał.

Jeźdźcy ruszyli w stronę pokoju dla hobbitów. Bezgłośnie, podnieśli wysoko nad siebie miecze, aby potem wbić je w łóżka. Miecze opadały, przeszywając wciąż nie ruszających się postaci hobbitów, leżących w łóżkach. Jeźdźcy ściągnęli kołdrę i uświadomili sobie, że przez cały czas atakowali poduszki. Krzyczeli. Strider obserwował z okna w jego pokoju jak Jeźdźcy ponownie wsiadają na swoje konie. Viper stał tuż obok niego, przyglądając się cicho. "Wciąż twierdzę, że to było zmarnowanie cennego czasu, Strażniku. Zamiast oszukiwać te istoty, powinniśmy się śpieszyć, do Rivendell. Ty i hobbity powinieneś zmierzać właśnie tam. Im szybciej się tam dostaniemy, tym lepiej."

Strider spojrzał na niego, przerywając oglądanie pokoju, w którym mieszkały wcześniej hobbity. "I myślisz, że będziesz nam towarzyszyć?"

Viper przechylił głowę, patrząc wprost na drugiego mężczyznę, który drgnął pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. "Nie ufam ci." W końcu przyznał, a Viper uśmiechnął się wesoło pokazując swoje błyszczące zęby, mina ta obiecywała ból każdemu kto wszedłby mu w drogę. To sprawiło, że Strażnik stał się nerwowy. "To dobrze. Ja także ci nie ufam. A hobbity—więc, one nie ufają _żadnemu_ z nas. Jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie, nie sądzisz?"

Strider nie miał nic do powiedzenia na ten temat.

Za nimi, siedział w nogach łóżka. Reszta śpiących hobbitów, została obudzona przez krzyki Jeźdźców—które wciąż unosiły się echem, budząc i przerażając mieszkańców Bree—pochylała się nad zagłówkami z szeroko otwartymi oczami. "Czym oni są?" Spytał przerażony Pippin.

"Dawniej byli Ludźmi," Viper powiedział hobbitom, niemal ze smutkiem. " Wspaniałymi królami Ludzi, powinienem powiedzieć." Zwrócił głowę w kierunku Stridera, który wyglądał na zaskoczonego. " Wtedy to Sauron Zwodziciel dał im dziewięć Pierścieni Władzy." Strażnik kontynuował. " Zaślepieni przez chciwość, wzięli je bez żadnych pytań. Jeden po drugim zostali pochłonięci przez ciemność."

Viper oparł się o ścianę, niedaleko okna, podczas gdy Strider kontynuował. "Teraz są niewolnikami jego woli. Są oni Nazgûlami, Upiorami Pierścienia, nie będącymi ani żywymi, ani martwymi. Przez cały czas wyczuwają obecność Pierścienia. Przyzywane przez moc Jedynego Pierścienia."

"Jedynego Pierścienia?" Merry zapytał, spoglądając razem z Pippinem na Frodo, który siedział, sparaliżowany, z oczami rozszerzonymi w realizacji.

"Tak," powiedział im Viper. "Jedyny. Jedyny Pierścień." Pochylił swoją zakapturzoną twarz ku, teraz drżącemu, Frodo. "To...jest Jedyny Pierścień, panie Frodo. Oni nigdy nie przestaną cię ścigać."

Grupa siedziała cicho w pokoju, hobbity drżały się ze strachu, a Strider siedział z zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy. Wtedy, Viper uśmiechnął się szeroko. "Ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Uwielbiam wyzwania."

**oOoOo**

"Widzicie to?" Viper uniósł kopertę. Grupa siedziała w gospodzie przy stole. Inni ludzie unikali ich, a nad nimi unosiła się napięta atmosfera. Hobbici pokiwali głową, a Strider potwierdził mrużąc oczy. "To, moi mali hobbici, jest list. Od przyjaciela." Pochylił głowę. "Od waszego, oczywiście. Od czarodzieja."

"Gandalf!" Frodo sapnął, a wszystkie hobbity wyprostowały się. Strider zmarszczył brwi podejrzliwie. "A jak, jeśli byłbyś łaskaw mi powiedzieć, znalazłeś się w posiadaniu tego dokumentu?" Zapytał szczerzącego się lekko mężczyzny.

Viper wzruszył ramionami. "Och, no wiesz, tak po prostu na niego wpadłem." Rzucił list na stół i przysunął w stronę Frodo, który rzucił się na niego niemal łapczywie. Inne hobbity stanęły za nim, aby móc przeczytał wiadomość przez jego ramię, podczas gdy Frodo zrywał pieczęć. Strider rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, a zakapturzony mężczyzna przewrócił niezauważenie oczami. "Uspokój się, Strider. To leżało na skrzyniach w piwnicy tego budynku. Nie miałem nic wspólnego z dostarczeniem tu tego listu."

"On mówi prawdę, panie Strider." Frodo zawołał, po czym zwrócił głowę w stronę innych hobbitów. "Barman miał przekazać nam to!"

"Paskudny stary człowiek..." Sam mruknął, a Pippin i Merry wymienili uśmiechy.

"Właśnie teraz, "Viper usiadł "powinniśmy wyjeżdżać, do Rivendell."

"Rivendell!" Sam rozchmurzył się, a Strider skinął głową. Hobbit zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy. "Słyszeliście? Zobaczymy elfy!"

Frodo zaszczycił swojego przyjaciela małym uśmiechem. "Tak," zgodził się i kiwną w stronę Vipera, który uśmiechnął się ponownie. "Ruszajmy."

Ich podróż trwała, minął jeden dzień, potem kolejny, Sam zazwyczaj wszystkie ich rzeczy zarzucał na kucyka—gdy Viper pokręcił swoją głową i powiedział im że nie nosi ze sobą niczego, oprócz ubrań które miał na sobie, nawet Strider spojrzał na niego w szoku—a Pippin i Merry podtrzymywali wszystkich na duchu. Viper postanowił ich ignorować. Przypominali mu dwóch, rudowłosych bliźniaków których znał, bardzo dawno temu...

"Co z śniadaniem?" Usłyszał jak Pippin zapytał, w odpowiedzi na rozkaz Stridera do nieodpoczywania aż do zmierzchu. Viper powstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu.

"Już mieliśmy je." Odpowiedział Strider, będąc lekko zdezorientowanym.

"Mieliśmy jedno, tak," Pippin wyjaśnił niecierpliwie. "Ale co z drugim śniadaniem?" Strider posłał hobbitówi spojrzenie, po czym odszedł od nich i zniknął za gęstwiną krzaków. Viper uśmiechnął się kpiąco, opierając się o drzewo, jednakże nie powiedział nic.

"Nie sądzisz, że nie słyszał on o drugim śniadaniu, Pip." Powiedział Merry, rzucając współczujące spojrzenie w kierunku, w którym zniknął Strażnik. Pippin spojrzał przerażony. "A co z przegryzką? Obiadem? Podwieczorkiem? Kolacją? Popołudniową herbatą? On o nich wie, prawda?"

Merry westchnął ze smutkiem. "Nie liczyłbym na to." Dwójka przyjaciół pozwoliła sobie na chwilę ciszy, potrząsając głowami.

Nagle, znad krzaków nadleciało jabłko, które złapał Merry. Przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. "Spójrz na to, Pip! Latający owoc!" podał je hobbitowi i poklepał go po ramieniu. "Hm?" Pippin spojrzał na przedmiot, zaskoczony, a potem spojrzał na przyjaciela. Wkrótce, bystre oczy Vipera dostrzegły inne jabłko, które przeleciało przez drzewa i uderzyło Pippina w głowę, który spojrzał w górę, zdezorientowany.

Merry zaczął się mocno śmiać. "Pippin!" Krzyknął, a drugi skrzywił się na niego rozmasowując jego obolałą głowę, zauważając to co uderzyło go w głowę.

Grupa kontynuowała swoją podróż, dwóch hobbitów szczęśliwie zjadało swoje owoce, a Viper wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z Striderem, który odwrócił wzrok po chwili.

Był już taki świat, kiedyś, raz, przypomniał sobie/ Różne inteligentne gatunki, nie tylko ludzie. Były tam wtedy nawet elfy i krasnoludy, prawdopodobnie. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, to było bardzo dawno temu, ale i tak w końcu stwierdził że tamten świat kręcił się wokół smoków.

To było ekscytujące, oglądać, interesujące słuchać i czasami frustrujące kiedy wiedział co powinno być zrobione, ale i tak inni robili coś całkowicie odmiennego. Ale nie wtrącał się, jak tamten świat zniszczył się sam—obiecał że nie będzie niczego robił, nikogo znał, w tamtych czasach.

Czasami żałował, że tego nie zrobił. A w innych chwilach, żałował że nie ukrył się bardziej uważnie.

Po chwili, Viper zauważył że szedł tuż obok Stridera, który rzucał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. Zakapturzony nieśmiertelny wiedział, że Strażnik chciał zadać mu trochę pytań—bardziej przesłuchać go— więc otworzył swoje usta. "Jestem bardzo ciekawy tej podróży hobbitów. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy odkryłem, że ten pierścień, Jedyny Pierścień, jest w jego posiadaniu. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że został on zgubiony przez tego głupiego króla."

Ach, zaczynamy. Strider obrócił się do niego. "Czego chcesz od pierścienia, nieznajomy?"

"Więc, teraz," Viper upomniał go, "znasz moje imię sir."

"Tak," Strider zgodzi się, "ale nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś—znam tylko twoje imię. Viper, jeśli jest to twoje imię."

Viper wstrzymał się, przeszedł kilka kroków w ciszy przed odpowiedzeniem, a Strider obserwował go niepewnie cały czas. "Tak." Odpowiedział cicho. "Viper jest istotnie moim imieniem, nie ma mowy o pomyłce."

Strider popatrzył, po czym odwrócił się i przeszedł kilka kroków przed niego. "No cóż, Viper," kontynuował. "Co chcesz od tego pierścienia?"

Viper pochylił głowę z dala od mężczyzny, w połowie drogi zwracając się ponownie w jego stronę, wciąż idąc. "Czego chcę od niego? Niczego? To podróż mnie interesuje. Nie potrzebuję żadnej mocy, którą ta błyskotka obiecuje—nie żeby kiedykolwiek mogło mnie przekonać."

Strider przerwał jego kroki. "Nic?" Zapytał z powątpiewaniem. "Trudno mi uwierzyć w takie kłamstwa. Oczywiste jest, że pragniesz pierścienia." Powiedział twardo i rzeczowo. Viper poczuł nadchodzący ból głowy.

"Nie słuchałeś tego co mówiłem? Nie, nie chce niczego od tego pierścienia. On musi zostać zniszczony." Strider zamarł, pozostając w tyle za Viperem który kontynuował podróż, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

"Zniszczony?" powtórzył. "Chcesz, żeby był zniszczony? Dlaczego?"

Viper uniósł brew. "A dlaczego nie? Nie przynosi niczego poza zniszczeniem dla tego świata, od czasu jego wykucia; a zniszczenie jest jego przeznaczeniem." Odpowiedział prosto, wyprzedzając grupę.

Strider pozostał za nim, tuż przed hobbitami, którzy byli pochłonięci we własnej rozmowie, a Strażnik przyglądał się plecom tajemniczej postaci, znanej jako Viper, aż do końca podroży tamtego dnia, do póki nie zatrzymali się w nocy na odpoczynek.

**oOoOo**

_"Tinúviel elvanui,  
Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol."_

Viper siedział w ciemnościach, na samym brzegu obozowiska, opierając się o szorstką korę drzewa. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego oddech był powolny, jego klatka piersiowa była synchronizowana z potrzebą wchłaniania tlenu. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane luźno na jego piersi, a podbródek spoczywał na jego obojczyku. Każdy obserwujący stwierdziłby, że on spał. Ale to nie była prawda.

Viper tak naprawdę nie spał za dużo.

Słuchał w milczeniu, słuchał pieśni, śpiewanej przez Stridera, o uczciwej, elfiej dziewczynie. Nic nie mówił, nie ruszał się, nie robił niczego co mógłby sugerować, że był przytomny i że słuchał. Pozwolił Striderowi śpiewać.

Po chwili usłyszał szelest tkaniny, gdy tylko piosenka została skończona, i Viper usłyszał głos Frodo. "Kim ona jest? Ta kobieta o której śpiewałeś?"

"To jest pieśń Lúthien. Elfiej dziewczyny, która ofiarowała swoją miłość Berenowi, śmiertelnikowi." Strider odpowiedział, a Viper usłyszał w jego głosie ton smutku.

Ale on chciał się śmiać. Śmiać, długo i ciężko. Śmiertelnik... Te elfy, myślały że są nieśmiertelne. Teraz sobie przypomniał.

Ale oni byli nieśmiertelni... tak jakby. Bądź co bądź nie jak on. Oni wciąż mogli zginąć, pomyślał gorzko, zanim wsłuchał się w cichą konwersację ponownie w chwili gdy Frodo zadał kolejne pytanie.

"Co się z nią stało?" wyszeptał mały hobbit.

"...Umarła." Strider powiedział ze smutkiem, a Viper zastanawiał się dlaczego ta historia uczyniła go tak płaczliwym, jak w tym momencie. Strażnik westchnął, patrząc na zaniepokojonego hobbita. "Prześpij się, Frodo. Potrzebujesz tego na podróż."

Frodo spoglądał na niego przez pewien czas, zanim kiwnął niepewnie i położył się z powrotem do swojego śpiwora. Viper poczekał dopóki usłyszał oddychanie hobbita, po czym bezgłośnie wstał i ruszył w stronę innego mężczyzny, który był odwrócony do niego plecami. Osiadł obok Strażnika, na spróchniałym pieńku. "Ty też musisz odpocząć przed jutrzejszą wyprawą." Powiedział mężczyźnie. Strider nic nie odpowiedział. Viper przechylił głowę, pytająco. "Coś cię gryzie..."

"To nic," mężczyzna odpowiedział natychmiast. Viper uśmiechnął się. "Rozumiem."

Do późna siedzieli w milczeniu, aż Viper pochylił się i obrócił w stronę Stridera, spoglądając na jego twarz, chociaż ten drugi nie był w stanie zobaczyć jego. "Potrzebujesz snu." Zauważył, mówiąc to w taki sposób jakby mówił do siebie. "Idź. Ja obejmę warte."

Strider usiadł, zamrożony pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia Vipera, aż skinął sztywno. "Dobrze. Ale obudzisz mnie na kolejną zmianę."

"Oczywiście."

Strider ponownie skinął głową, i ruszył w stronę swojego śpiwora, w pobliżu ognia, który się zmniejszał. Specjalnie zrobili mały, a nie przyciągać uwagi—Viper nie chciał zrobić żadnego, ale hobbity narzekały na brak obiadu, a także brak kolacji—jak oni do cholery przeżyją? Viper wypuścił lekki chichot, przed odepchnięciem się do tyłu i rozłożeniem się, wpatrując się w noc.

**oOoOo**


End file.
